Silver Cups and Leather Collars
by tigera-catin
Summary: In a bleak dystopian future a select group of aristocrats rule all leaving the lesser class to be there slaves. a young silver is sold to archduke shadow to be used as his sex slave.
1. Chapter 1

The bright noon day sun washes over me and my brothers as we lay together on the grassy hill near our village. normally I would have taken the opportunity to have a catnap but today I wanted to spend every second I could with my brothers.

It's funny how you only realise how much you care about people when you are about to lose them. ten years had gone by so fast. it seemed like only yester day I was running around these fields without a care.

the assigning was tomorrow, after that life would never be the same. this would be the last day I spent on this hill. the last lazy afternoon together. it was hard to imagine life without my brothers. we had always been together even before we were born.

we were a litter of four Bartholomew, Zachary, Landon and me. we lived in a small hut in the east side of slave birthing district eleven with our mother Edwina. our life had been fairly good we always had enough to eat and there were lots of children to play with. the ten years I had spent here were happy ones and ware ever fate would soon land me I will always treasure the memories of this place.

just then Jayson, one of the local boys yells to us that our mom told him to tell us it's time for lunch. Zachary is the first on his feet

"kay" he said. Landon gets to his feet and comes over to help me up. as we were heading back we ran into Jackson or as we like to call him jackass.

"what do you want Jackson?" Bartholomew asked a slight hit of exasperation in his voice.

"just thought I get one last shot at the freak" Jackson sneers. Landon's eyebrows furrowed at the name. I know Jackson means me. I was labelled as a freak by the other boys because I was an albino. whereas my brother's fur was dark brown mine was glossy white. a trait that was praised by my mother and hated by my peers. it was the very thing that had given me the name silver.

"cut the bullshit jackass!" Zachary snapped. "if you really hate silver that much, I got news for you. after tomorrow you'll never have to see him again. so just lay off! we don't need the likes of you screwing up the last day me and my brothers have together!" with that he stormed off.

we followed behind our brother hurriedly but Jackson wouldn't let it go.

"I hope you get a black bracelet freak!" he yelled at our retreating backs. Zachary stopped in his tracks turned around an fixed Jackson with a look so fierce it would have made a tiger flee for its life.

Unfortunately Jackson was not a tiger he was just a very stupid hedgehog who was about to get the shit beaten out of him. "I said I hope the freak gets a black bracelet" Jackson repeated. "why you little..." Zachary growled. before we could stop him Zachary had grabbed a rock and was running at Jackson but I raised my hands and took hold of the rock with my psychokinesis just before Zachary rammed it into his thick skull.

"he's not worth it Zachary. as you said after tomorrow we will never have to see his ugly face again." I remind my brother. Zachary sighed but let go of the rock. it hung there a few seconds before I let it drop. right on Jacksons foot we keep walking ignoring the angry cursing coming from behind us.

lunch was eaten in relative silence. none of us sure what to say. mom has been crying I can see her eyes are puffy and red. I would have thought that as we were her forth litter she would have grown used to seeing her kids get assigned and leave but I guess even experience doesn't dull the pain of losing your kids. I feel a pang of anger toward theAristocracy for their cruel ways. to take a woman's kids away as soon as they reached the age of ten was horrible but it ranked low on the list of the most inhuman things they had done.

the Aristocracy is a group of high class people for who the masses worked. they were the owners we were the slaves. after lunch mother sent us out to play. I wanted to stay and comfort her but mom told me to go out and enjoy my last few hours of childhood. so I went out and did.

there were I few moments in that game of tag that I forgot all about the assigning and was able to enjoy the game but once the moment passed the awful realaty of tomorrow would crash back down on me and my misery and fear would return. when at last our fun had ended we came in for supper and after the meal me and my brothers sat at our window and watched the sunset over the green hills one last time before mom sent us to bed. I couldn't manage to keep my eyes closed but eventually fatigue took over and I fell into a worried sleep.

*

Mom woke us early the next morning. she gave us each a bath to clean out our fur. mom scrubbed me extra hard making sure to get every last speck of dirt out of my fur. as soon as we were dry mother hurried us off to the town square.

when we arrived every boy and girl of ten years of age was there. the town mayor and other people of importance were on a stage in the middle of the square. the most prominent person on the stage was a immaculately dressed cat known to district eleven as the child harvester. although her actual title was assigner. her job was to read over the file of each young slave and determine which sector each one was best suited for.

then at the annual assigning ceremony give out bracelets that correspond to a sector, then send the new slaves off to their life of work. each color represents a sector. green is for agriculture, blue aquaculture, yellow electricity, purple service sector, etc...

finally at the stroke of noon the ceremony began. we were forced to line up in signal file. A to Z last name then first. so me and my brothers were together. Bartholomew fist Landon next me then Zachary. the assigner stared with the A's first as she made her way down the line.

as my unenviable fate drew closer some of my old fears arise. what if Jackson was right? what if I get a black bracelet? Black was the color for the mining sector. if I was sent there I would spend countless days in cold dark caves working long hours and wasting away in the blackness. the thought made me shutter. I pled with whatever forces that watched over us that I would not be sent to die in a coal mine. my nerves were getting the better of me as the cat drew closer.

finally she was at me and my brothers. Bartholomew was fist he was issued a yellow band. then she move on to Landon who got green. then she was on top of me.

"Hadley, silver?" she asked. I nodded meekly. " hold out your wrist" I did so I closed my eyes the plastic band closed round my wrist. I didn't dare look at it. the cat moved on. my brothers were silent. I began to fear the worst.

"please tell me it's not black" I begged my brothers not daring to look myself.

"it's not black" Bartholomew said.

"then why do you sound so stunned?" I asked

"open your eyes and see for yourself" Zachary snapped. I snuck I peek at my band through my fingers. when I saw the color I let my hand drop from my face. my plastic band was a shining gold not yellow like Bartholomew's but gold. I had no idea what a golden band meant. I looked over to where my mother was watching us I got her eye and pointed to the band.

my mother's hand flew to her mouth in a gasp of surprise but I was too far away to hear it. my brothers gave me looks of concern. they had no idea what it meant ether but judging from our mothers reaction it wasn't a good thing.

*

After the ceremony my mom brought us home for a talk. we were all asking the same question. "what did the gold band mean?" when we got home my mom sat us at the table and started to explain.

"as you know my dears the Aristocrat's use slaves like us for almost all of their dally work. we serve them, grow their food and even raise their children. well slaves are used for much more than you can even imagine.

you see in the complex culture of the Aristocrats the act of sex is considered dirty and must only happen between Aristocrats when they intend to have a baby. so to satisfy the urges of the upper-class they use slaves.

they keep them as a kind of pet something to show off on your daily walks. only the most attractive slaves are selected to be used for that purpose. mostly they come from the special breeding district but sometimes they're selected from the line-ups.

"let me guess...." Langston starts "the colour for a sex slave is gold" mother nodded sadly. I look at my wrist again the once mysterious band now looks like a shackle condemning me to I life worse than coal mining. my mother sees the tears forming in my eyes and pulled me into a tight hug.

"don't worry my sweet" she coos "there is a bright side"

"what?" I sniff "you will live out the rest of your life surrounded by comfort an luxury. sex slaves are as closest to the upper class as slaves get. you'll never haft to work a day in your life." my mother boasts even the prospect of an easy life dose little to quell my tears.

After I had cried myself out I felt I little better. me and my brothers went to pack our few possessions. after we finished mom took us to the train station. there were colour coated trans set to take us to our sectors. we would all be separated. we had all gotten different colors.

I bid Farwell to my brothers and give my mother one last hug. I have no tears left to cry, so my eyes are dry as I head for a gold train. the door opens as soon as I touch the handle. I've never seen that kind of technology before. so for a moment I'm stunned. I soon realise I look like an idiot, just staring at were the door used to be. I get a hold of myself and walk inside.

the first thing that strikes me is how gold everything is. the roof the seats the doors are all plated in gold is so bright it's almost blinding. after I get over the brilliance of it all a have a good look at my fellow slaves. there all very beautiful. there are cats dogs fox's there is even the odd snake or bird. A blue fox catches my eye. She is sitting by herself. staring longingly out the window. I gather my courage and sit down beside her. she turns her head and smiles shyly at me.

"hi I'm silver" I say by way of introduction.

"hi silver my names sky"

"nice to meet you sky"

"same to you silver"


	2. Chapter 2

Sky and I talked together for the first few hours. She was from district sixteen. Witch was not a special sex slave breeding district. She was as surprised as me when she received a gold bracelet.

She had been hoping for a green one because that was the colour her siblings got. I asked her if she knows where the train is taking us. She has no idea but a snow leopard that was eavesdropping butts in with the answer.

"They're taking us to a hospital"

"A hospital?" sky asks

"UN Hun" the leopard assured.

"But were not sick" sky protested.

"It's not 'cause were sick we need to be fixed."

"Fixed? But how can we be fixed if there's nothing wrong with us?" I question. The leopard rolls her eyes.

"She means that they're going to neuter us." sky offers. Now that's a word I know the meaning of. My mouth hangs open in surprise.

"They're going to do what?!" I half scream.

"It's necessary" explained the leopard. "They can't have a lowly slave getting a noble lady pregnant. Or a lord having a few bastard kids. So this is the solution. " I slump back down in my seat my situation seems to be getting worse by the second.

"You seen awfully unconcerned about our predicament." observed sky.

"Unlike you two I was raised for the honour of becoming a pet. This was always my fate." We would have talked longer but the leopards friends called her over.

We arrived at the hospital far too soon. A group of nurses met us at the door and led us into the waiting room. Me and sky sat together nervously waiting. Somewhere on the journey from the train to the waiting room sky and I had grabbed each other's hands.

"Do you think it's going to hurt?" I ask her.

"I don't know silver." sky answers.

Most of the specially bred pets look cool as cucumbers but there are a few who are scared like us. They call us in one by one. Each time the nurse comes back to call in the next person.

We grip each other's hands tighter. One of the boys refused to go with the nurse but he was dragged in anyway. You could hear him screaming all the way down the hallway. As you can imagine this only made me and sky more terrified.

Eventually the dreaded moment came. The nurse came in and called sky's name. She gulped and slowly got up letting go of my hand. I jumped off my seat and followed her grabbing her in a hug before she could get farther away.

"Silver..." she trailed off but returned my hug. The nurse was getting impatient. Sky noticed and let go of me. She continued walking but I stopped her one last time.

"Sky.... were friends right?" I ask timidly. She looks me in the eyes and gives me a week smile.

"Of course we are silver" and with that she's gone. I walk sadly to my seat. It isn't long before it's my turn. The nurse leads me down a long hallway into an examining room. I obediently sit on the table.

After a few minutes the doctor comes in and starts his examination. He checks my blood pressure then he tells me to layback on the table. He puts his stethoscope on my chest. I wince at the cold metal. He tells me to take a few deep breaths. I do so. He seems satisfied with what he hears.

He then tells me to relax because he's going to feel my stomach. I nod but I can't help a blush as he massages my abdomen. Finding nothing abnormal he picks up his clip board and Wrights something on it.

"Judith" he says directing it to the nurse. Judith nods.

"This one if from the line up's so I want you to give him all the basic shots then prep him for castration"

"Yes doctor"

After issuing the orders the doctor leaves. Judith goes to get the needles. They don't hurt as much as I thought they would. Hell! A pinch from Zachary hurts a lot more than the needle pin pricks.

She puts two in each arm and one in my butt I whether the indecency of this with no more than another embarrassed blush. After she's done a few more nurses with a stretcher come into the room. Judith helps me up onto it and the other two strap me in. a mask is placed over my face. I can smell the gas that is being pumped into my lungs and just like that I'm dead to the world.

-

I don't know how long I've been out when I wake. I stir in my bed. Something that was lying beside me falls out of the bed. I look over the edge to see what fell. It's a teddy bear. I reach down and pick it up. It's wearing a white t-shirt that says "get well soon" on it.

I look around. It seems all the boys in the infirmary got one, but I still like mine. Its fur is white like my own. I wonder if the other bears made fun of it for being an albino to.

I feel reasonably good. My lower stomach hurts a bit though. I try getting out of bed and taking a few steps. Everything feels normal apart from the slight ache. A thought hit's me, sky! I wonder if she's okay.

I pick up my teddy which I decided to name Snowbell and head out of the boy's infirmary. After a bit of searching and some close calls avoiding passing doctors I find sky. I tip toe over to her bed and shake her shoulder.

"Sky...sky wake up" I whisper to her. Sky groggily opens her eyes.

"Ugh... what do you want silver?" sky groaned.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay"

"Do I look ok to you!" sky snapped

"Uh... not really" I agree she roles over and tries to get back to sleep. I look around the girl's infirmary. The girls look a lot worse than the boys. I suppose that the female operation was more intensive. I decide to leave sky alone and go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

We spent a few more days in recovery at the hospital. Sky's condition was improving fast. By the second day she was out of bed. We entertained ourselves by playing hide and seek with snowbell and Mystic. (That's what sky named her teddy) it was our turn to hunt.

Snowbell and I were sneaking down one of the hallways when we heard someone coming. So we took refuge behind a laundry cart. I peeked out to see who it was. To my surprise it was sky and mystic. She hadn't found a hiding place yet? She would pay for that mistake.

I wait for just the right moment then I jump out from behind the laundry cart and launch snowbell at her. She hits her square in the chest.

"One two three on sky" I cheer but my celebration is cut off by a polite cough from the nurse standing behind her. Oh shoot! The nurse must have found sky and was escorting her back to the infirmary when I revealed myself.

The nurse grabs my wrist and shepherds us back to our rooms. After the door closed I waited a few minutes before checking it. It was locked. I got back on my bed and instead had a long but somewhat one sided talk with snowbell.

-

After we had all recovered sufficiently they loaded us back on the train. Quite a few of the boys and some of the girls had left there teddy bears at the hospital but I made sure snowbell was safe in my back pack before getting on the train.

As soon as I got on I found sky. We hadn't seen each other since the laundry cart incident. She seemed happy to see me as I sat down beside her.

"So where do you think we're going now?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe we should ask that snow leopard she seems to know a lot" sky suggested. So we got up and gave the train a quick once over, looking for the leopard. We found her in the lounge car chatting with a few of her purebred friends. We cautiously approached her. Sky gave her a tap on the shoulder. She noticed us and gives us a crooked smile.

"Well if it isn't the newbie's what's on your mind?" She asks.

"We were just wondering-" sky starts

"-where we're going now" I finish

"Well aren't you two the perfect set of twins, finishing each other's sentences, but to answer the question we're going to the academy"

"The academy?" I question

"Yha the academy you didn't think you would get to be a pet without any training did you?" she snaps. The snow leopard didn't wait for an answer before turning back to her friends. Sky and I retreat to our seats in the other car. After we get there I ask sky what she thinks the academy will be like.

"I don't know, but anywhere would be better than that hospital" she says distastefully.

"Amen" I agree.

We arrive at the academy sometime after the sun sets but not so late that its glow has entirely faded from the heavens. The academy looks more like a house than a school. Sky and I walk up the grandeurs front steps together.

As we pass through the heavy front doors I notice the aristocracy crest carved in stone over the doorway. A cruel reminder of the nature of the schools training. We follow the pack into the front hall. The decor in the academy strongly reminds me of the train. Gold is everywhere.

As people crowd into the front hall sky and I grab one of the couches and wait for something to happen. We don't have to wait for long however. For the groups attention is drawn by an enthusiastic shout of

"Welcome everyone!" This outburst diverts the room's attention to a jubilant peacock. Who is standing on the second floor landing. I can tell on sight he's an aristocrat. It's usually the clothes that give them away. No slave would be caught dead in the kind of get up's the aristocrat's wear.

This one had on a purple suite with zebra print accents and a similarly coloured cowboy hat with a long green feather sticking out of it. Sky and I took one look at his outfit and had to cover our mouths to muffle our giggles. Unaware of our silent mirth the peacock continued.

"My name is Dr. Raffaele Fabeo I'm the headmaster here at the academy. Over the next four years you will receive the training that will prepare you for your life as a pet. I expect you all to try your hardest and respect your teachers. Any disobedience will not be tolerated! You will be treated the same here as you will be treated by your masters."

The peacock paused to let his words sink in they had a sobering effect on the crowed. Long gone where the giggles over the headmasters appearance.

"Good, now that we got that cleared up I want you to turn your attention to the lists on the east wall." everyone looked at the wall and sure enough there were five sheets of parchment pinned to it.

"Those have your class names and who is in them. You must remember the name of your class and tell it to the dorm head to receive your time table." some people get up to take a look at the list's but the headmaster stops them with an order of

"Sit down! You may not get up till you are excused!" the offenders rush back to their seats like their lives depend on it, and for all they know they do. Once everyone settles back down the head master continues.

"After you have your class names you will separate into two groups. Boys will go with Mr. Breadner girls with Miss. Ward. They are you're dorm heads. They will take you to your dorm rooms. You may direct any further questions to them."

The peacock turns as if to leave. No one stirs. The peacock turns back to us.

"You are excused!" he roared before making a dramatic exit down the hallway. There was a mad dash for the east wall as eager boys and girls rushed to see if they were in they were same class as their friends.

Sky and I waited for the crowd to thin before we went to look at the lists. It seemed we were in luck. Sky and I were in the same class. After we exchange good nights we joined our respective gender groups for the trip to the rooms.

The dorm rooms were dived by age. There was one for the 10-11 year olds, another for the 12-13 year olds, and one for the 14-15 year olds. We were lead into the youngest age group dorm. I managed to grab a single bed near the window.

The bed was amazingly comfortable. There was a thick blanket on it that was warm and soft. Back at home on cold winter nights all I had to keep me warm was a thin wool blanket and my brothers. Although now that I think about it if I had I chose, I'd rather be back in my cold uncomfortable bed with my brothers than in a warm soft one alone.

The thought makes my eyes water but then I remember I'm not alone. I have snowbell to keep me safe and sky to talk to. I'm so glad I made friends with her. I don't think I could have made it this far without her to keep me sane. I snuggle under the blanket, grab snowbell from my pack, cuddle the teddy close to my chest, and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four years later.......

I focus on a stable point. I must stay steady. I can do it. Left, right, left, right, Sky watches in mild surprise as I manage to make it across the room without tripping or falling. I turn around and make my way back to her. Heal, toe, heal, and toe,

"Very nice Silver" our teacher comments.

"All the way there and back with five books and in six inch stilettos to!" Sky rolls her eyes as I tell her to

"Beat that"

"Gladly" she shots back. She makes her way over to the shoe rack and picks out a pair of seven inch stiletto platforms. I watch in amazement as she puts them on and picks up the tower of books that I was balancing on my head.

After arranging the stack on top of her own head she starts her journey across the room. She almost fell over once but managed to pull herself together in time. She made an even turn and made it back to the starting point without fault.

"Fantastic Sky! You and Silver both pass with flying colours! Now lets move on to sitting..."

After we finished our last final exam Sky and I wandered around the school talking. I was only paying half my mind to the conversation. It was all just distraction. Both she and I knew that we were facing another day of separation. It was almost more than I could bear. First my brothers now Sky. I had tried to put off thinking about the day we would be sold. I worked my way through the training not letting my mind drift to what it was for.

In just a matter of hours we will be dressed up and looked over by potential masters. They would poke, pinch, and judge us. The worth of our lives will be converted into dollar amounts. I've seen it before.

They made the thirteen year olds watch as the fourteen year olds were sold as part of our preparation. I remember how Sky and I watched in stunned silence from the second floor balcony. Now the same would happen to us. Some of our class mates were already in the preparation stage. They were doing it in alphabetical order like always.

Sky and I had only a few more precious hours before it was our turn. Just then we heard rushed footsteps coming from down the passage we had just walked through. We turn around to see a flushed Jayson running up to us.

"Hey Silver! Sky! Hold on a sec!" we pause to let Jayson catch up with us.

"Thanks guys" he huffs, taking a moment to get his breath back. I met Jayson a few weeks after our arrival at the school. Before that I had only known him as 'the boy who refused to go with the nurse and had to be dragged in'

Once Jason had recovered he stood up strait and looked me in the eyes. His face had taken on a serious expression.

"Silver I was told by the headmaster to tell you to report to the dressing salon immediately" he recites.

"But my turn isn't until four o' clock there still doing the A's right now" I protest.

"I know Silver but I'm just the massager. I don't know what the deal is, but you better go If you don't want to get into trouble" Jayson sighs.

"Fine" I grudgingly agree. I suppose that even if I get prepared early the showing isn't until six anyway. Sky offers to walk with me to the salon. I decline her offer promising to meet up with her after I'm finished. Sky nods and continues back the way we were going. While I head to the salon.

-Time is a treasure, value it "31 seconds say were gone for auto pi-"

I look myself over in the mirror. The stylist did some nice work. My fur is silky smooth and the light reflects nicely off it. My eyes look nice too. The Stylist had insisted on black eye liner. Surprisingly the affect looked nice. The dark lines gave me a serious look.

I liked the clothes as well. I thought that I would be forced to wear the kind of ridiculous get ups that the rest of the upper class wear. However instead the Stylist had given me a pair of sturdy teal tipped navy-blue boots that had a white stripe running from the teal tips to the top the boot.

My favourite part of the boots was a red gem embedded near the top. I had also been given a new pair of white gloves that had strange teal markings on the palms and back of the hands, but by far my favourite part of my outfit was the gold bracelets and anklets.

They were a little heavy but I looked really good in them. I stepped away from the mirror and thanked the stylist. I was just leaving the salon when I ran into the headmaster.

"Excuse me sir" I say politely before walking around him but the head master grabs my wrist before I can get away.

"Where do you think you're going?"He asks sardonically

"I'm going to see my friends" I say in my ever respectful tone.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you have more important things you should be doing. The archduke has asked for a privet showing. He has already had to wait for us to finish preparing you. I do not wish to keep him waiting any longer." the headmaster snaps.

He led me by the hand up a few flights of stairs and down a few corridors till we arrived at a room I had never been in before. without further ado the headmaster flings the door open and drags me inside. The room is a decent size. I notice a raised platform in the center of the room which the head master herds me over to. I step up onto the well lit platform.

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the stage lights. When they finally do the first thing I see is the black hedgehog lounging on one of the rooms couches. Is he the archduke? He certainly doesn't look like a noble.

The black hedgehog sits up. When he does so I can see that he's not entirely black. He has bright red stripes on his quills. The combination of colors gives him a demon like appearance. Unlike most nobles he seemed quite secure in his fur. Not needing to wear flashy outer garments to prove his power. My thoughts are interrupted by the headmaster.

"Archduke Shadow, this is Silver!" he says. So this is the archduke? Shadow gave a curt nod to the headmaster before turning his attention back to me. It is at this moment I remember why I'm here. This dark hedgehog is here to see me. To check me out, and possibly buy me.

I had tried not to think about who or what my master would be... but I had always had the notion that he would be a greasy old man or a scary old woman. I had never thought I might be bought by such an individual as was standing before me. Shadow got up off the sofa and walked over to me. I found that the closer he came the faster my heart beat. I was suddenly terrified by his presence. At least I think its terror. He stops just before the platform. He slowly reaches out to me. His fingers stop just before they reach my cheek. Shadow's eyes dart from mine to the headmaster

"May I?" he asks. His voice is deep but reflects a young age. It's as smooth as velvet the tone makes me relax a bit.

"By all means go ahead" the headmaster answers. I can help a small twitch as his fingers make contact with my cheek. He leisurely strokes my cheek with his thumb. My eyes fall to the floor and my cheeks heat up. I don't know why I'm suddenly unable to look him in the eyes.

He doesn't stop at my cheek however his other hand moves to rest on my hip. While the hand that was stroking my cheek moves to my chest and starts toying with my mane. The blush on my cheeks turns from a light pink to a deep red as the hand on my hip progresses down my leg.

My eyes dart over to the head master. Surely he isn't going to let me get molested, but the headmaster dose nothing more than watch with disinterest. It's then I realise that it's more than my life's worth to anger the archduke. Shadow could slaughter me right here and he wouldn't do a thing to help. The hand on my main travels up to my chin and forces me to look into Shadows eyes.

They're a deep ruby red. Shadow leans in. his lips brush against mine before he firmly presses them together. My eyes automatically close as I feel his soft warm lips over my own. Without thinking about it I lean into the kiss. Shadow pulls back and I lose my balance and fall to my knees. I look up at Shadow who has a sadistic smirk on his lips. I get back to my feat.

"So...what do you think of him" the headmaster asks.

"He's very ..... Tantalizing" Shadow answers. Before the headmaster could continue Shadow snaps his fingers and an older chipmunk steps forward. I had been too preoccupied with Shadow to notice him. The chipmunk steps up to the head master and opens a briefcase to reveal a vast amount of money.

"As you know I am a very busy man. I don't have time to bother with bartering. I trust this will be enough." I'm awestruck by the amount of money. I had no idea I was worth that much.

"Of course sir." The headmaster stammers. Shadow turns his attention back to me. He holds out his hand to the chipmunk who hands him a black leather collar and a Chain leash. Before I know what's happening Shadow has fastened the collar round my neck and is leading me out of the room by the leash.

I have a little trouble with the leash till I remember my training. I stand up straight and fall into step behind Shadow. As we walk down the hall way I am once again forced to realize the truth. I had just been bought.

This dark hedgehog was my master. He was legally allowed to do anything he wanted to me. The idea sends a chill up my spine, but more importantly I was leaving the school never to return, that means I'm leaving Sky! I really don't want my last words to her to be

"See you later alligator" but there's not much I can do now. I doubt Shadow is the kind of person who will let me say goodbye to my friend, but as one last stroke of luck the sale had already begun downstairs and as my master leads me out of the school I get a glimpse of her.

She is dressed in a long purple gown. She looks back at me a look of surprise crosses her face when she sees I've been bought. I wave to her and mouth the words

"Goodbye Sky" she waves back and mouths

"Bye Silver I'll miss you" then she puts a hand to her mouth and blows me a kiss. I don't have time to respond before Shadow pulls me out the front door and into his waiting limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took awhile to get used to my new home. shadow's manner is enormous. it was a good few weeks before I was able to find my way around without getting supremely lost .

one thing I noticed is that although the house is huge the only occupants are me and shadow. shadow's maids and his butler live off sight and are only present in the house for a few hours at best. this would be fine with me if it wasn't for the fact that shadow was out of the house most of the day.

things I got a little lonely when I was all alone in the house. I often find myself wandering the abandoned hallways like I'm doing now. I pass by our bedroom one thing shadow insisted on is that we sleep in the same bed. the bed was big but we didn't use a lot of the space because shadow would snuggle up to me and cuddle me in his sleep.

I don't really know how I feel about my master. Shadows love felt different than the kinds I had experienced before. my mother loved me in a protective maternal way.

my brothers had a kind of a half assed way of caring for me but when push came to shove they would stand up for me. sky and I had a kind of joking fun kind of relationshionship, but shadow's love felt like a burning fire. destroying everything in its path just to get at me. his wild passion overwhelmed my sense's and once I was pinned down I found myself kissing back just as fiercely.

I attribute this solely to the fact that my young body having just hit adolescence craved the sexual pleasure and it was only my innocence and hormone crazed body that made me desire his touch.

I walk back to the main staircase I stare blankly down the stairs, and then it hits me. I quickly run back down the hallway and find one of the spare bedrooms. I strip the sheets off the bed. take the mattress. then carry it back to the stairwell. I carefully place the mattress at the top of the stares and jump on it.

the sudden movement pushes the mattress off the edge and I hold on to the edge for dear life as I ride it down the stars. the bump at the bottom leaves me breathless. the empty house echoes with my out of control laugher. I haven't had this much fun in eons. I pick the mat up and try it again. this time I stand on the mat before pushing it over the edge.

the afternoon passes in a heartbeat as I slide down the stairs over and over again. the sun is setting outside but I pay it no mind as I decide how I'm going to slide this time. I opt for another surfing one. I tip the mattress off the top stair. the wind whips though my quills as I plunge down the stairs I hit the bump at the bottom and trip. I end up lying on the mat on my back giggling hysterically.

"that looks like fun" I sit up the laughter dying in my throat. I twirl around to see my master. oh shit I'm so busted. I quickly get on my knees and bow to shadow.

"I'm so sorry master! I was out of line." I apologise.

"there's nothing to be sorry about, I'm not mad, But I will be if you don't give me a turn" I look up at shadow, he has a mischievous smile on his lips but he doesn't look like he's kidding, I cautiously get off the mat, shadow flashes me another of his smiles and picks the mattress up with only one hand and heads up the stars. I fallow him. I had no idea my master was so strong.

at the top of the stares shadow puts the mat down and sits on the front of it. he gestures for me to sit behind him. I do so. shadow pushes the mattress off the edge. I quickly wrap my arms round shadow's abdomen to stop myself falling off.

the ride down is significantly faster with his extra weight. the bump at the bottom lunches us twice the height. I can help I terrified scream as we fly through the air. I clutch shadow closer and bury my face in his fur. when we finally land shadow and I end up sprawled out on the mattress together. shadow sits up and asks

"you want to do that again?"

"hell yes" I pant momentarily forgetting my edict in the adrenaline rush. shadow picks me up with one arm and the mat with the other and carries us back up the steps.

----

After a few runs I was ecstatic. I couldn't even think strait. the adrenalin was pumping through my veins and I was having so much fun. after a particularly fast run shadow and I are lying on the mattress getting our breath back. I don't know why I did what I did next. I didn't even think about it, but one second I was on the mat breathing deeply. the next I had jumped on top of shadow and was kissing him passionately. it took a few second for me to realise what I was doing. I sat up hastily.

"oh master I'm so sorry I didn't mean to impose I..." but the rest of my stuttered apology is cut off by shadow's lips. he sits up and pulls me into his lap. my hands seemingly moving on their own wrap around his shoulders. one hand threads into his long black quills.

his strong arms are around my body. his hands are toying with my tail. I shiver as he runs his warm tongue over my bottom lip. I part my lips to let him explore my mouth. his tongue gently runs over my own. I can't help but moan. who knew touching tongues felt so good. shadow brakes the kiss, but before I can express my displeasure he brings his lips to my neck and bits down.

"ohhh" I breath I lean my head back to give shadow more room. shadow stops biting an licks the bitten area. I have no idea why this feels so wonderful but I really don't want him to stop. thankfully he doesn't.

he does the same thing over and over along my neck. he suddenly pushes me back onto the mattress and pins my body under his. then he really begins to lay his hands on my body. not a inch of me is left untouched. I make appreciative noses and he caresses me letting out a soft moan every time his Hands near the danger zone.

finally after what seems like hours of teasing, he retunes his lips to mine. his tongue finds its way back into my mouth. a weird sensation takes over. I want something ,I want it bad, I want him. my morals, my past, the situation, the aristocracy, it's all forgotten. all I can think is I want him, I want him, I want him, but before I can voce my need to shadow were interrupted.

shadow slowly sits up and tunes to his butler who was the source of the interruption.

"forgive the intrusion sir, but your ladyship rouge just called to remind you of her ball tonight and it is you best interest to start getting ready now." the butler droned

"yha I'll get on it. just let me finish with my pet...." shadow excused he leans back down to continue with me.

" I'm sorry but if sir does not get dressed now I fear that sir will be late. sir can "play" with his pet later."

"fine!" shadow growled he got up. my whine of disproval was lost on him as he walked up there stares.

"silver come!" he barks in my direction. I get to me feet and hurry after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The limo parks at the entrance to rouge's mansion. Shadow is the first to step out of the vehicle. I follow close behind. Not just because my leash is on. Shadow was dressed in a fashionable tux but I being a pet was allowed to go in just my fur and boots. Shadow leads me up the steps. We were met at the door by a white bat.

She was dressed in a scantly covering dress that had a plunging neckline that showed of her "assets" very well. I'm sure that if shadow and I weren't gay we would be staring at her chest like every other male in the room.

"Good evening shadow! How's my sexy husband today?" she says. That got my attention, shadow was married?

"I'm fine rouge" shadow says dismissively.

"That's wonderful" her glare switched to me. I quailed under her stare and looked at the floor.

"So I see you got yourself a new pet. Let's hope he lasts longer than your last." she sneers. Shadow's mood darkens I can feel his anger building. Looks like the bat hit a nerve. I wonder what she's referring to.

"Well you're not the only one with a new plaything, knuckles! Come here sugar!" a red Echidna answers her call. He walked into the room and bows his head to the bat.

"You called your ladyship?"

"Ah knuckles this is my husband shadow and his pet silver" knuckles bows to shadow and reaches his hand out to me. I take it and we shake hands. His grip is really strong. It was even stronger than shadow's, and that was saying something.

"Knuckles entertain silver for me shadow and I have to talk" rouge orders. Knuckles nods. Shadow looks at me. I give him a look saying how much I don't want him to leave me. Shadow shakes his head, unhooks my leash and follows rouge into the next room.

I watch him go. Then turn my attention to the red echidna. He puts a finger to his lips and motions for me to follow him.

After sneaking down a few hallways knuckles stops at a book shelf. I watch as he pulls out a book. Then to my surprise the book case opens. He steps inside, I follow. The room we enter is really cold and dark there isn't anything in the room save a huge bank of monitors and a control panel. A knuckle sits in the operator's chare and brings up a picture of shadow and rouge.

"Um... knuckles...why are we..." knuckles shushes me and turns up the volume. I watch the monitor in silence.

Shadow was sitting on a chaise longue swilling a glass of brandy. Rouge sat across from him, she had a glass of red wine.

"So rouge what do you wish to talk about?" shadow asked.

"Well as your dedicated wife I think it is my responsibility to talk to you about kids" she began. Shadow who was taking a sip of brandy when she mentioned kids choked on the liquid and went into a fit of coughing. Rouge rushed to shadow and gave him a few pats on the back till he got over it. Once he could breathe again he voiced his opinion on the subject.

"You? Me? Kids? Ha! That's a good one!"

"I'm not kidding shadow" rouge stated shadow fixed his spouse with a disbelieving look.

"Come on rouge I thought we talked about this! I'm gay, hear me! G-a-y, as in I don't like girls, as in I like boys, as in not interested."

"You don't have to be interested you just have to do it!" rouge points out

"Why do you want kids anyway? I thought you hated them." Shadow asks

"Well can't a bat change her mind?" rouge argues. Shadow fixes her with another look.

"So big boy will you do it for me?" I notice her tone has changed it's more low and soft. She gets closer to shadow. Shadow backs up as she comes closer till his back hits the back of the chaise longue. Rogue came closer still. She got her hip between his legs. She leans closer so her lips are only centimetres from shadows. I feel my hands clench in anger.

That tramp being so close to my master is making me angry. Jealous? Why am I jealous? If anything I should be grateful to the bat. If she satisfies my master he will probably spare me later tonight, but even with this logic I'm still mad. Rouge leans in even closer and whispers something into my master's ear.

The reception on the camera is too low to hear what she says but after she finishes a look of comprehension dawns on shadow's face. The look turns to anger as he pushes his wife off. She falls of the chaise longue. Shadow rises to his feat.

"How stupid do you think I am rouge? You want kids like you want a hole in your head. You just made that up so you could fuck with me." Shadow rages

"Are you implying that I would commit the sin of intercourse with another aristocrat for pleasure?" Rouge accused

"You say it like you don't do it all the time" shadow observes

"At least I hold my love higher than to give it to a lowly sex slave! How many years did it take you to get over your precious little sonic? You loved him more than life itself, and how did he repay your love? By killing himself! No good comes from forming bonds with your pets shadow, you of all people should know that."

Shadow was beyond pissed. His whole body shook with anger.

"You...little....BITCH!" Shadow rages. "As archduke of the aristocracy I order you to get out of my sight right now!" even rouge can't disagree with that order.

She gets to her feet and is out of there in a flash. I turn to knuckles, who was watching the events with a semi interested face.

"So what do you think of the computer center" knuckles asks.

"Its...interesting. Rouge lets you in here?" silver countered

"She doesn't know it exists"

"Oh" knuckles turns back to the screen.

"Looks like my mistress is looking for me" he gets up and heads back to the bookshelf/door.

"You should get back to your master too it looks like he needs you" I look back at the screen. Shadow is sitting back on the chaise longue. He looks sadder than I have ever seen him. I decide to take knuckles advice.

-

I find my master sitting in the same place I saw him on the monitor. I feel a pang of sympathy for shadow. The normally proud, strong, unshakeable demeanour of my master was gone. Shadow looks up when I enter the room.

His look of hate fades when he sees it is just me. He motions for me to come to him. I sit beside him on the chaise longue. He pulls me into a tight hug and lets out a soft sigh of relief, the way a young child might after he got his hands on his favourite stuffy.

Shadow doesn't let go of me for most of the night. We moved into the ball room but ended up sting on the side lines cuddling. After a few hours of this I finally got up the courage to ask shadow the question that had plagued my mind ever since I heard the argument between him and rouge.

"Excuse me master. But may I ask you a question?" I ask shyly.

"Of course you can silver" shadow says

"Who is sonic?" I feel shadows grip clamp down on my shoulders at the name.

"So you heard that did you?" shadow sighs "Well silver you see, you're not my first pet. A few years ago I went to the academy to pick out my fist pet. I was looking through the year books and his image got my eye. His name was sonic. He was a hedgehog like you and I but his fur was vibrant cobalt. After a showing I was smitten I wanted him, so I bought him, and long story short I fell in love, but my poor sonic wasn't as happy as I thought he was. He was a free spirit and being forced into slavery was slowly killing him on the inside. One day I came home to find his corpse on the kitchen floor." I shiver at the thought I really regret asking now.

-

The rest of the night passes in relative silence. I notice that shadow has had quit a few glasses of alcohol. I don't really blame him. We leave the party promptly at three in the morning. Shadow and rouge exchange grudging goodbyes at the door. Knuckles is standing behind rouge.

"Good luck little one" he says

"Thank you knuckles" I smile as I trail my slightly drunk master out of the manor and into our waiting limo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I breathe a lengthy sigh as I check the bed side clock to see that it's even later than I thought it was. I sit up in bed and adjust the satin slip around my chest. It's really hard to keep the thing up due to the fact I don't have breasts. As I get up, the long red skirt flutters in a bad direction and a long part in the skirt reveals a bit more than it ought to. I quickly adjust the skirt.

It just figures that my masters favourite peace of lingerie would be so hard to move in, not to mention meant for a girl, but the indecency of the garment was the last thing on my mind right now. Shadow was late, not just a little late, really late, like five hours late.

Usually he was home by now. He was working more hours lately but even on the toughest of days he was typically in bed with me at ten. It wasn't like Shadow to miss our "together time" as he called it. Although fucking time would be closer to the truth.

I was beginning to worry something bad might have happened. Even if it has there's not much I can do. I realise that I'm pacing nervously across the room. I stop myself and sit back down on the bed. I lie back down and close my eyes and try to distract myself with memories.

A particular one comes to mind and I mule over it. It's the memory of when Shadow took my virginity. It was tree years ago but I still remember it well. It was the night after rouge's ball. I was quietly getting ready for bed when Shadow started on me.

I was sitting on the bed removing my socks when I felt his hands on my shoulders. He started massaging them. A strange tingling feeling crept down my body from the sensual touch. My eyes slowly closed. I let out a quiet

"Mmm" to witch Shadow growled in that seductive manner of his. I felt his warm tongue slowly lick at my neck followed by his teeth gently nipping on my flesh dragging more heated cries from my throat.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back and Shadow was sitting on my hips. He looks down at me with those cold ruby eyes.

It was at this point that I started coming to terms with the fact that my purity was about to end. It was in his eyes. Somewhere in those eyes I saw the unappeasable lust that would soon consume Shadow and compel him to ravage my body.

He started slow at first kissing my lips and caressing innocent places, but this soon progressed into heavy petting. I found myself panting and moaning heavily at his touch. Although it was not the first time Shadows hands had drifted to this area, it was the first that he explored it so fully.

I rested my head on the sheets as Shadow continued. Shadow eventually removed his hand. Shadow then pulled me up into his lap. The next feeling I was aware of was pain. I cried out desperately and wiggled franticly in Shadows tight grip to try to escape the throbbing in my hips. It felt like I was being ripped in two but he held me still.

"Relax silver I promise it will stop hurting soon" Shadow whispered in my ear. I obey him. I cling tightly to his chest, a few tears of pain drip down my cheeks as I wait for the pain to ease. Eventually the pain ebbs away, to be replaced with a pleasant full feeling.

I found it truly incredible that something this unnatural could feel so good. Shadow changes our pioseishon on the bed so he is on top. I reach up to the headboard and get a firm grip on the wood. Shadow separates my legs farther before he begins. The rest is a little hard to explain.

Even if I tried for the next hundred years I would never be able to truly describe the pure ecstasy that Shadow caused me. My body screamed for more while my mind screamed how wrong this was. He was ten years older than me! I was being raped! But my body out did my mind and I found myself begging Shadow for more. Which he happily gave. My moans of bliss melded with Shadow's grunts and groans.

Then I screamed. Not out of pain this time but out of a feeling that the word pleasure doesn't come even close to describing. It wasn't long before Shadow gave a similar grunt as he finished. Shadow let go of my exhausted body and collapsed next to me on the bed.

My breath was coming in laboured gasps. I needed rest. I rolled over and tucked myself under the sheets. Just before I fell asleep I felt Shadow's arms curl around my fragile frame and pull me to his chest. I flinch thinking Shadow's not finished with me yet but it's just a hug.

Just before I lose consciousness Shadow whispers something in my ear. I was too far gone to really hear him but it sounded a lot like "I love you" but that was probably just wishful thinking. Wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I snap back to reality with a jolt. I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep, somewhere in my memories I had drifted off. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. Then I hear it. The muffled sound of sirens. I casually get up and walk over to the window. What I see makes my jaw drop.

The city's is on fire, there are soldiers in the streets, the whole city looks like something out of a horror movie. I take a few steps back from the window and go sit back on the bed. I fearfully clutch a pillow to my chest. I don't know what to do. Should I stay where I am and hope the house doesn't light on fire, or go out into the chaos?

I can't really think. I've never been in this kind of situation before. I probably would have sat there cowering forever but my attention was directed to a tap on the window. I clutched the pillow tighter to my chest. I look at the window. There's a small black box stuck to it. Before I can ponder what it's doing there the window explodes. I squeal in surprise. My arms automatically flying up to shield my eyes from the shower of shattered glass.

When I am fairly convinced that the world is calm I lower my hands. A dark figure towers over me. He, she or maybe even it, is standing just inside the shattered window pane. I can see a hefty gun mounted on their shoulder. They are dressed in a black body suit that makes it imposable to see anything about the wearer's identity.

I can hear my heart beat speed up and I suddenly can't move. I'm paralyzed with fear. The figure slowly reaches up to its mask and pulls it off their head with a flourish. The figure turns out to be a fox, but not just any fox.

"Sky" I cry in surprise. I had never in a million years would have thought it was my childhood friend under the mask.

"Hey silver" she greets "how ya been?"

"um.... good ....kinda" I stutter. I don't really know what to tell her. A loud explosion outside reminds us both that this isn't the place or time for chitchat.

"Come on silver we have got to get you out of here!" sky informs me

"What? Why?" I stammer. A voce from outside yells for sky to hurry up.

"Sorry silver no time for questions" she hurries over to me, lifts me up over her shoulder and carries me out into the night. Sky lands on a nearby roof top beside another masked figure. He also removes his mask and flashes me a goofy smile.

"Jayson!" I exclaim. This was really too much. First sky now Jayson. What was going on here?

"Hi silver long time no see. Sweet dress by the way" Jason smirks. I remember I'm still in the slip and blush. Sky rolls her eyes.

"This is no time for jokes Jayson we need to get out of here before-" suddenly sky stopped

"Did you hear that?"

"Yah" Jayson answers his tone suddenly serious. Sky lowers me to the ground and passes me to Jayson. Jayson forces me to squat down on the roof. He gets up close behind me and attempts to cover as much as my body as possible with his own. To both better camouflage my snow white fur and to protect me from whatever sky seems worried about.

As his chest touches my back I realise he is wearing body armour. Sky takes a few steps forward and reaches to take her rifle out of its holster on her back. The gun makes a soft click sound as she flicks off the safety. All is silent even the sirens have been shut off, or more likely destroyed.

The only sound is the gentle crackling of the burning buildings. Suddenly sky whips around and fires a signal bullet into the darkness. The gun shot surprises me and I scream again, but luckily Jayson's hand was faster, but there's another scream. Not one of fear but of unimaginable pain. It's enough to chill my blood.

The dead body of one of the aristocracy armed forces, (AAF for short) falls down onto the roof were standing on. He has a bullet wound in the chest. It takes a second for me to process that it was sky's bullet that did it.

She killed him. I look back at my childhood friend. My memories of a friendly cheerful fox were in sharp contrast with the sky that stood before me. She had changed drastically. She was more muscular, taller and powerful no longer a little girl, but of all the changes the most drastic was her eyes. There was a hardness in her eyes that spoke of hard times.

They were eyes that have seen their enemy die at their hands on more than one occasion. My thoughts were interrupted when all hell broke loose. The AAF knew they had lost the element of surprise so they went all out. Soldiers came from all sides.

We were surrounded. Sky cursed and opened fire. The soldiers fell like fly's while there bullets failed to do more than make sky lose her aim. Jayson loosed his Sniper rifle and added to the fray. I couldn't do much besides clam my hands to my ears and wait for it to be over. Suddenly I hear an all too familiar scream. Sky falls to the ground clutching her leg.

"Sky!" I yell I try to run to her but Jayson stops me.

"Don't move silver. If you get in there without armour you're dead." Jayson warns. Even with this logic he has to keep me still to stop me running to her.

Jason try's to hold off the hoard with his Sniper rifle but it's no match for the numbers. One of the soldiers shoots it out of his hand. A burly dog steps out of the group. He must be there captain.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two resistance cunts and a sex slave." two soldiers detached from the crowed and hold down Jason. Pinning his hands behind his back. The general approaches me and grabs my wrists and lifts them over my head.

"humm you're a cute one aren't you? Your master must be very proud of you" the dog growls. I don't like the tone in his voice and I really don't like ware he just put his hand. I squeal and kick out at the dog but it's like trying to cut down a tree with a feather, he just laughs and continues his groping.

Tears spill down my cheeks. Why does this feel so wrong? Shadow had done this to me hundreds of times and it always felt good, but when this dog did it, it made me want to puke. Jayson fought with the solders holding him down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to silver?" Jayson rages. I'm just teaching him why it's not wise to run away from his master. He could end up with someone like me."

"You sick bastard!" Jayson yells

"Shut him up" the dog orders the soldiers. One of the two places his hand over Jayson's mouth stifling his insults. The dog turns back to me. The horrible feeling of being violated engulfs my mind.

I silently beg for someone to save me. Suddenly the dog drops me and screams. He goes down clutching his arm. I look in the direction the built was fired. Sky was sitting up one hand over the wound in her leg.

"How dare you touch silver like that" she says every word dripping with venom.

"You...bitch!" the general stammers.

"You'll pay for that! Get her!" the soldiers stalk closer to sky guns raised. I can't let this happen. I've got to try it even if it kills me. I can't live with myself if I let sky die. I hope I can still do this. I reach deep inside my sole and find the power.

When I open my eyes again my hands are glowing with energy. I feel emboldened. I get to my feet and lift all the nearby rock chunks up with my mind and hurl them at the soldiers. Screams of pain fill the air as the rock connects with skull.

I don't wait for them to recover. I grab Jayson by the arm and run over to sky. As soon as were together I throw up a barer. Thesoldiers open fire but all the bullets are blocked by my shield.

"Silver what is this?" sky asks pointing to my barer.

"Well um you see...." I stammer not sure how to explain my psychokinesis to her.

"Leave the guy alone sky. I don't care what this is all I know is that it stopping us from becoming full of holes" Jayson says. She takes the Point. Eventually the soldiers realize that there bullets aren't hitting us and lower their guns. One of them asks the general what it is I'm doing.

"Eighteen years ago there were a few slaves who had this type of power were discovered in district eleven. We thought we killed all of them but I guess this little piggy slipped through. " the dog explained.

"What do we do now sir?" one of the soldiers asks.

"Just wait, this power takes up a lot of energy. He'll get tired soon, and then we strike."

"Yes sir" sadly the general is right. After only a few minutes of holding up a shield I feel extremely fatigued. The dog sees this.

"listen kid you and I know you can't hold up forever, so what do you say you put that thing down and go quietly, that way you be allowed to live." the offer is tempting. Were enclosed on all sides and as soon as my shield fails were done for.

I exchange hopeless looks with sky and Jayson. I breathe I deep sigh and let my barer drop. Two soldiers apprehend sky and Jayson. The general steps up and points his gun at my chest.

"Goodnight you stupid bitch" he says before pulling the trigger. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and the world fades away. I barely feel my back hitting the ground as the life drains from my body. My eyes shut and I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My eyes open. The same four gray walls I had woken up to every day for what felt like forever come into focus . my cell in the military detention center. On the first day I had been very surprised to wake up alive in this cell. I was sure I had been double-crossed and killed, but the marks on my chest indicate that the dog's gun had had tranquiliser darts not bullets in it.

which struck me as strange seeing how eager they were to kill me. I was at first afraid the dog had kept me alive only so he could molest me but I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since I got here. Hell! I haven't seen much of anybody recently.

just the soldier who brings me my food… I really hope Sky and Jayson are okay. For all I know there dead, but seeing as I'm not maybe there okay too. I have no idea how long I have been here. time loses meaning when you can't see the sun.

I slept a lot more now. not that I had much choice there wasn't much else to do all day, but one thing that really got me about being here. is that I was thinking a lot more and I was coming to accept some things that I had never really thought about before.

a lot of it was about my master, before he was just my master. I had no choice but do as he said. it only felt good because of natures natural reactions to sexual attention, but what that dog did to me on the roof didn't feel good at all.

If that was what it was like to be forced into a sexual situation then why didn't I feel like that when Shadow raped me. there was only one logical explanation. it wasn't rape. I had wanted Shadow to do that to me. the warmth in my stomach when he got close, the way my heart skipped a beat when I looked into his deep ruby eyes, the sense of comfort and safety in his arms, I loved him.

at first the idea seemed absurd. how could I love my master. that wasn't supposed to happen, but the more I thought about it the more I believe it. I really do miss him. I won't let myself believe anything has happened to him. Shadow is stronger than that.

just then I hear the key in my door. I sit up and look at the door. I tense up when I see it's the dog. I retreat to the back of my cell and cross my legs as a week form of defence. the dog says nothing. he grabs my wrist and drags me out into the hallway.

My hands are cuffed behind my back so I can't use my psychokinesis. The soldiers wordlessly lead me down a hallway. I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly the dog turns and throws open one of the doors leading off the hallway. I hear a joy full voice yell

"Silver" I turn to the sound. Sky and Jayson are in the room to. There being held by a few guards. The first thing I notice about my friend is that she doesn't look like herself. She has a lot of cuts and bruises I don't remember her having before.

Jayson doesn't look much better. Before I can properly respond to Sky I'm forced around to face a dark hedgehog. I recognise him. He's the grand duke of the aristocracy. Shadow's father. He had come to visit Shadow on the odd occasion.

I had tried my best to avoid him when he came over. His presence always gave me the chills. As it did now. He looked down at me in distaste.

"Is this your son's pet your highness" the dog asked

"Yes that's him general. Where did you find him?"

"He was being taken from Shadow's manor by these two twerps" the dog said pointing to Sky and Jayson "we believe that they were ordered to do it by Shadow himself"

"That sounds like my son he always had an unusually close bond to his slaves" the grand duke pondered.

"Very well your highness. Will you be staying for the execution?"

"No thank you, I have a lot of work I have to attend to" and with that he was gone. This only added to my confusion.

Execution? What in the world was going on? The dog wordlessly dragged me into an adjoining room. What I saw there made everything clear. The room was cold barren and stank of chemicals. All the walls were all White save one that was really a gigantic window.

Sitting on the other side of the window there was a crowd of spectators and many TV cameras, but what was most shocking about the room was the gurney in the center. It was covered with straps to hold a helpless victim down.

I felt my mouth go dry as all the pieces fell into place, and sure enough the dog escorted me to the center of the room and uncuffed my hands. Before I could do anything I was forced down on the table and strapped in. I let out a cry and fought back as best I could but the dog was so much stronger and I was soon bound completely to the table.

"Hay! What do you think you're doing to Silver?"Sky yelled across the room. The dog growled and pulled his gun from its holster.

"I've had enough of you bitch! If I had my way it would be you on this table. So you better shut up or I'll put a bullet through your thick skull!" Sky looked really mad but she bit her tongue.

"Now, now, general there's no need to threaten the girl. It's not like she can do anything." I turn my head to see a ferret enter the room. He wearing a white lab coat and has the determined logical manner of a scientist. He casually walks over to Sky and Jayson.

"I'm sorry about that my dear, the general is a little...temperamental" he says his tone as smooth as a con artist's "now I have an offer for you. If you tell us what we need to know, we can negotiate the fate of your beloved friend over there." he says gesturing in my general direction. Sky looks down at the floor. She is about to answer till Jayson interrupts.

"Don't tell him anything Sky! You know as well as I do that no matter what we tell them there still going to kill Silver."

"But Jayson we can't just sit here and let him die!" Sky argued.

"I know its hard Sky but think of all the people who will die if they find headquarters." Sky hangs her head, but doesn't say anything. The ferret frowns but shrugs it off

"Oh well, your choice." he then comes over to me.

"Hello Silver my name is Dr. Letterman, now I need you to relax so I can put in the needle." there's no way in hell I'm doing that. I continue to squirm in my bonds paying no mind to the doctor. The doctor grab's my head and forces me to look at him

"How's this sound? If you don't relax and stop squirming, I'll stick a needle of sodium pentathol in your neck and force you to stop moving!" he threatens. I force my body to relax fearing the alternative. He gently pokes at my arm looking for a vein. I feel a few tear's of fear drip off my cheeks as I wait for him to stick the deadly needle in my vein. As he sets up the intravenous line the general walks over.

"I still don't know why you insisted on such a pansy form of execution. I mean lethal Injection? If you really want to hit that traitor where it hurts a firing squad would be more effective." he says to the ferret.

"Like I told you before you need room for a firing squad. That means outside, where it's not as controlled. It would be too easy for the resistance to bust in and save him. Plus while lethal Injection may not be as bloody, it lasts longer.

The way the ferret makes the last word sounds sends a chill down my spine. I wince as the needle enters my arm. The doctor moves to the next as he continues talking with the dog.

"You're sure that Shadow will see this?" the dog asks.

"No doubt! Every TV station in Germany is broadcasting this. How could he miss it?"

"God! I wish I could see the look on that turncoat's face when he sees his sweetheart exterminated on live TV!"

"Yes that is what you get for betraying the aristocracy" the second needle enters my other arm. The doctor then attaches sensors to my chest.

"It's just a pity we couldn't get his friends to talk, but I'm sure this revolution will be quelled soon enough anyway" the ferret says. As he finishes attaching the sensors he flicks on a monitor near the table. A line appears on the screen. The line suddenly jumps and the monitor emits a soft beep sound. It takes a second for me to realize the line symbolises my heart beat. Right now it's beeping really fast in time with my racing heart.

"All right were ready to go "the ferret announces.

"Finally!" the general exclaims the doctor walks over to a computer and presses a few keys. The drug in the intravenous line starts to drip into my blood. The first sensation I'm aware of is pain but the anaesthetic soon dulls it. The next is a strange calm.

The fear of the unknown of death that had been so pressing a minute ago seems stupid and childish now. The beeping of the heart monitor is slowing down as the drugs attack my heart. My breath becomes shallower.

I'm going to die, and it doesn't bother me. I turn my head to see Sky and Jayson. Sky's crying and Jayson looks inconsolable. I need to say something to her before I die. Something to make her feel better.

"Sky I just want you to know that I don't blame you. My death is not your fault. I'm glad you didn't give in and tell them."

"Silver..." Sky sobs, but I have more to say. "Sky I do need you to do one thing for me. If you ever see Shadow again I need you to tell him that despite everything I loved him even if I didn't realise it till now."

"I will Silver..." Sky sniffs "thank you Sky. You always been a good friend." that out of the way I look back up at the ceiling and close my eyes. I listen to the beeping heart monitor get slower and slower.

"beep.....beep........beep.................beep...... .......beep.................beep.................beeeeee-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Suddenly the beeping is drowned out by a tremendous crash. I wince and wish that whoever made the noise would shut up and let me die in peace, but to my dismay the crash is followed by gun fire. What in the world is going on?

I try to open my eyes but the drugs have paralyzed my entire body. Screams and yells fill the room, and then it ebbs away. Someone yells instructions for everyone to get on the floor. The sounds of feat as people obey. Then I feel the needles being pulled from my arms and a pair of hands on my chest.

"Is he alive?" a fearful voice asks. I can't help but think it sounds familiar but for the life of me I can't place it. The lack of blood must be affecting my mind.

"Yha, but his heartbeat is dangerously slow. I'm gonna give him some adrenaline." a less familiar voice answers.

"Ok" the first voice agrees. I feel another needle plunge in to my arm and inject another drug. It takes a second to work but when it does my heartbeat speeds back up and my breath becomes laboured and an excited trill fills my body. I haven't felt like this since shadow and I last had sex. Wait, shadow!

That's who it is! Shadow came to save me! I know it's him. He slowly unstraps the bonds that keep me to the table. Once I'm free he wraps his arms around my middle and holds me close to his chest. I want to hold him back but my arms won't do as I say. I'm still paralyzed.

"He's so cold" shadow comments as he cuddles me closer. You're so warm I think.

"Well what did you expect? He just came back from the dead, but you have a point. You should try to share as much of your body heat as you can with him. After all this work it would be a shame to let him die of hypothermia." Shadow holds my body closer to his.

"Silver sweetie can you hear me?" shadow asks. I try to give him a sign I'm okay but my body still won't move.

"He won't be able to answer you, he's still paralyzed."

"When will he wake up?"

"I don't know... it could be soon, or maybe never. It depends on how his body react's to the chemicals in his system." shadow sighs

"Leader is silver okay?" asks a new voice. It sounds like sky.

"We will see..." shadow says back

"But for now we need to get out of here before they send reinforcements." As shadow says this he starts walking he shifts my position from his arms to his back. I hear quite a few sets of feet follow us shadow must have brought a fairly large squad with him.

Most of the journey is filled with silence but once we clear the city borders things begin to loosen up. Some of the squad members begin to chat. Shadow calls sky over. She gives him a brief exclamation of how we ended up in that situation.

Shadow is mostly quiet as she explains. Although he seems a little awed when she explains about my psychokinesis. Eventually she finished. After she did a moment of silence passed between the two, till sky asked

"Leader is silver ever going to wake up?"

"I don't know" shadow answers. I feel really stupid. I wish I could move and show them I'm all right.

"Excuse me leader" sky says shyly.

"There's one more thing you need to know. Before silver lost consciousness he told me to tell you that he loves you." shadow says nothing.

On my god! She didn't just say that! I feel my cheeks burn up. It sounded so cheesy. I bet shadow's holding back a laugh right now.

"Leader are you okay?" sky asks.

"Yha I'm fine" shadow answers, but there's a crack in his voice. Before sky can press the mater shadow speeds up and leaves her behind.

-

Our long journey ends with a soft bed and shadow's comforting arms. Shadow holds my limp body close and gently kisses my lips. I try once again to move my body. I manage to make my fingers move just a bit. I take that as a good sign. Shadow is too busy to notice my feeble stirring. He's trailing soft kisses over my neck and shoulders.

I try my eyes next. To my delight they flutter open. Shadow is still at my collarbone. I try my arms again, this time I manage to lift my arm all the way. I gently place my hand on shadows hip. Shadow jumps and sits up. He looks at the hand then back at me. For the first time in far too long our eyes meet. A joyous smile spread across my masters lips.

He wordlessly presses his lips to mine silently conveying his joy at my awakening in lip movements alone. His tongue curls between my lips and slides over my teeth. I bring my tongue up to meet his and we engage in a wet duel.

Shadow and I continue to make out and snuggle till I regain full control of my body. Shadow breaks the heated kiss we were sharing to whisper his dirty desires into my ear. My heart starts pounding at the thought. I nod my head giving him permission to take me. Shadow smiles deviously and places his hands on my legs to separating them. Then he moves in.

I welcome his body into mine with only a quiet whimper of pain. I savour the feeling of our bodies being so close. Something I had taken for granted in the time we spent together.

I really did miss him. The pleasurable warmth and rush of emotion that ends our love session floods my mind. Even though shadow was doing most of the work I still find myself exhausted. Shadow lies down beside me. I get one last look at my beloved before I let myself slip back into the darkness. I'm safe, I'm happy, I have my love beside me, I can't think of anything else I would ever need.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't want to open my eyes. I'm afraid that if I do I'll see the gray walls of my cell. Could it all have been a wonderful dream? Or was I really safe with shadow. My pondering is cut short when I feel a soft kiss on my forehead.

I open my eyes and to my delight I see shadow. I sit up and he hugs me firmly before proffering a tray laden with food. As I eat shadow takes a moment to explain what's going on. Apparently shadow is secretly the leader of a resistance movement against the Aristocracy.

The organisation is based just outside the German border and funded by neighbouring countries who don't like how Germany is governed. The majority of the forces came as volunteers from the sectors but a few, like sky, were bought from sex slave training schools. This was done because they could be trained then sold to other aristocrats and used as undercover agents.

Shadow goes on to explain more about the ways and history of the resistance. I sort of tune him out as I finish my breakfast. I don't really care about a lot of it. All I know and need to know is that I'm safe and with my master.

I'll I have to do is behave and do as he says and he will take care of me. That's the way it's always been that's the way it is now. After a bit shadow gets up, he says he has to go to a meeting and says that I'm free to explore the base. I don't really feel like it though and after he leaves I snuggle back into his bed and fall asleep.

It was a good week before shadow was able to get me out of his room. the doctors blamed it on the stress of being forced into situations that I didn't know how to deal with, which caused a juvenile need to cling to shadow, but I knew it was just how I felt about him. Whatever the case I felt safer when I was with shadow.

The base was a lot larger than I at first imagined. It must be able to hold at least a few hundred people. As we were walking through one of hallways we ran into sky. She smiles, gives me a hug and bows her head respectfully to shadow.

"Leader if you don't mind, can I borrow silver for a second?" sky asked.

"That's fine with me if silver wants to go" shadow answers. They both look at me. I nod my head and go with sky. We walk through a few hallways before she stops outside one of the rooms. She takes my hand in hers and says

"Silver there someone I want you to meet" I look at her with curiosity, but before I can ask she has the door open. She ushers me inside then steps in after me. There are a few agents going over some maps. They don't pay any attention to us.

"Hey Zack! Come see who I brought with me!" sky says to the group looking at the maps. One of the hedgehogs raised his head. It took a second for me to recognise him, although the unique quill style and sky calling him "Zack" should have been a hint, but then again it has been eight years.

I can tell by the look of astonishment on his face that he recognises me to. I can't help it. I run forward and hug my brother. My dramatic hello nearly sends my brother into the table.

"Whoa their little bro you're not ten anymore, you're gonna kill me like that!" Zachary exclaims

"Sorry Zachary..." I apologise stepping back from my older brother.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you little bro but how the hell did you get here?" Zachary asks

"Well..." I start not sure how to explain it to him, but thank fully sky interrupts

"Hay Zack do you remember that big deal about saving leader's sex slave from the aristocrats"

"Oh yha! I remember that. I heard that by the time the squad got there the poor bastard was already on the table half dead." just then Zachary realizes what sky means

"That was you!" he practically shouts

"Yes..." I mumble I divert my eyes to the floor in embarrassment

"But that means that....you're fucking with leader!" Zachary yells. At this outburst all the other men in the room are suddenly listening intently.

"Well actually, he's the one fucking me... but yha I am" I answer. Zachary suddenly sits back down on the table a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey Zack are you ok?" sky asks.

"Yha I'm fine! I'm just dealing with the fact that my little brother is gay and currently getting screwed by my idol"

"Oh ok..." just then however an official looking cat steps into the room and announces that

"The leader has called an emergency meeting of all members in the board room" most of the men get up and go with the cat out of the room. Sky Zachary and I do the same. As were walking down the hallway Zachery grabs my arm and holds me still till sky walks out of ear shot.

"Hey bro I know this is kind of random but I just have to ask. How big is leader's dick?" He asks. I look at him dumfound. What kind of question it that?

"Um...well...I don't really have much to compare it to..." I excuse. I really have no idea. I presume it's pretty big. It definitely feels big when it's in my body.

"Just give me an estimate you know like in inches."

"Well then... I guess that when he's turned on he's like eight maybe nine inches. Is that big?" my brother looks like he's seen a ghost

"Actually silver it's more like six and a half but the flattery is accepted." oh shit. Now I know what my brother is upset about. I turn around to see my master giving me a mischievous smile. I blush and let my eyes drop to the floor. Zachery tries to formulate some kind of lame excuse but shadow cuts him of,

"Who is this silver?"

"Oh that's my brother Zachary" I answer

"I see well nice to meet you Zachary, but if you will excuse us I need to get silver to the meeting."

"Oh not at all sir" Zachary stammers. Shadow nods and takes my hand and leads me down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shadow and I enter the large board room. Most of the resistance members are already sitting in their seats. Shadow lets go of my hand and takes his place sitting at a table at the front of the room.

I glance at the observation seats. I pick out sky and Zachary from the crowd. Sky gives me a friendly wave. Zachary looks up, he's holding his head. I'm pretty sure by the look on his face that sky found out about his question and gave him a smack across the forehead.

I look back at shadow, he motions me over. I walk to him. I pass right by the seat beside shadow and sit in his lap. His legs between mine, with my head resting on his chest, my back to the audience.

To my dismay the observers respond with an almost uniform cry of surprise. This was followed by a none to quiet splattering of conversation. I begin to feel very awkward what did I do wrong? usually when shadow entertained company I was to sit obediently in his lap while he and his guests talked and no one ever batted an eyelid.

instead of doing the logical thing and just get up and sit in my own seat, I panic and cling closer to shadow. Shadow quickly recovers his composer and silences the audience with a simple tap on the microphone. the attention focuses back to shadow. Shadow sits up lifting me out of his lap and placing me back down on the chair beside him. Before shadow turns back to the audience he gives me a peck on the cheek, a noticeable "Awww" comes from the females in the audience.

Shadow's all business now. he slips on a microphone headset and addressed the audience. "my fellow members of the people's alliance, I have called this meeting to discuss our next move." shadow pauses to allow what he said to sink in. "as we all know operation inferno failed miserably." a murmur of argument passes through the audience. Shadow continues, "unfortunately this missions failure has resulted in a do or die situation. we have no choice but to launch operation last resort." this time the audience Reacts with cries of outrage fear and disbelief. one of the senor member sitting at the conference table turns on his microphone. "you must be mad! If that mission fails it will mean the end of the people's alliance." he argues. some of the others nod their heads. shadow's look darkens and he leans over the table and stares at him "mad? I'll tell you what's mad! lying low here a waiting for the German government to find us. you don't understand the situation here. We've blown our cover, they know where we are and what we do, if we don't strike now we could lose our chance. there is no other option." shadows words have a chilling effect on everyone. the room is deathly silent.

Shadow goes on to explain the plan. "now as we all know there has been a plan since the alliance began. that if we ever blew it big time we could have one last shot destroying the aristocracy. the plan is simple, we level the capital city with twenty strategically placed hydrogen bombs." hydrogen bombs? I sit up in surprise shadow continues despite the small uproar of shock

"the logic behind this is simple, if you cut the head off a lion the rest will follow. I have considered all the other options and this is it. the operation will happen a two months from now, you will all receive training in the handling of hydrogen bombs and be given the location where you must plant the bombs. it is mandatory for every one of us to participate. Even I will be on the field for the mission. together we will form twenty teems of ten. Each with one bomb." shadow sits back down and presses a few keys on his laptop and the wall behind him opens up to reveal a screen on it two hundred names are listed under twenty teem names "this chart will tell you which teem you are a part of, team leaders names are listed in blue. I look up at the chart shadow is leader of teem alpha and sky and Zachary are members of that team. another council member turns on his microphones "excuse me leader but I don't see his name on the list" he says pointing straight at me. I'm taken aback but shadow quickly comes to my rescue. "of course not! silver is not a member. he has had no training at all sending him out would be counter intuitive" he says "I don't believe so, if what I hear is true silver has exceptional powers that would be beneficial to the mission" I see shadow's fist clench under the table. he leans forward closer the microphone to give the man a piece of his mind but I get up and tap shadow on the shoulder. shadow turns around, I look him in the eyes and say "master I want to help" shadow looks shocked to say the least. "but silver this mission will be really dangerous" he protests "yes I know but I can't stand the idea of hanging here when your risking your life, besides I might come in handy." shadow nods and turns back to the microphone. "very well silver is now part of teem alpha." I return to my seat shadow goes on to explain the details of the mission I feel butterflies in my stomach as shadow explains the dangers of the mission maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Authors note: I have been informed that hydrogen bombs are much too strong to be used for the Method mentioned in the story…

So let's pretend they are really small ones…

This is a fanfic anyway who cares?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Warm water cascades over my shoulders and streams down my body, soaking my fur. I reach for a bar of soap and begin to clean my body. As I do so my mind drifts off. Today was the first day of our special training. Shadow had left early to set up. I know because I was awake when he left. I watched him get dressed out of the corner of my eye pretending to be asleep. I watched as he pulled on his pants, then donned a lose t-shirt. A warm tingle passes through my body as I picture his naked form in my mind's eye.

I push the memory away. Dang! I've got to stop obsessing over him, but what could I do? I love him, but the usually happy thought was tinged with sadness because I know that our love is doomed. I love shadow with all my heart but I know that to him I'm just a sex toy, living only for his pleasure. Resistance or not he was still master and I his pet. He could never love me, but even with this knowledge I can't find it in myself to give up. I need to show him how much I care and maybe just maybe if I can show him that there's more to me than just my tail hole shadow can love me back.

I notice that the water is getting cold and decide it might be time to get out of the shower. I wrap the towel around myself and consciously step out of the bathroom. Although I knew shadow had already left I feared I sneak attack from my master. The last thing I needed after getting clean was for shadow to make me dirty again, but I decided that the idea was just wishful thinking.

I had left my work out clothes on my bed I quickly changed into them worried I'd be late. The lose shorts were a bit to big but the tank top fit just fine. I grabbed the bag shadow had packed for me and tied on my running shoes.

Successfully suited up, I made my way to the training room shadow had specified. Or at least I sort of did. The map shadow had giving me was far to detailed and extremely confusing so I was soon hopelessly lost. As I wondered around trying to find my way I heard voices in the next hallway. I recognised them, it sounded like sky and Zachary. My heart soared I was in luck I could follow them to practice! But as I turn the corner to meet my sibling and friend I took in their position and quickly back-pedalled back around the corner. Once I was sure I was out of sight I peaked back around the corner to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but my eyes were working fine. My brother had sky up against the hallway wall and I could see that his arms were around sky's waist.

I had been pinned passionately against a wall far too many times to not recognise it when I saw it. Sky and Zachary were lovers? As if to confirm my silent inquiry Zachary lowered his head and kissed sky. Ok, now would be a good time to get the heck out of here. I remove my eyes from the cuddling couple and quickly head in the other direction.

I managed to find the room eventually. Shadow was standing in the middle of the room tapping his foot impatiently. The other team alpha members were running around an obstacle course shadow had set up for training. I dropped my bag at the door and walked to him.

"Sorry I'm late master I got lost" I apologise. Shadow's frown darkens.

"I know your new rookie so I'll cut you some slack, but am late again and I'll make you do push-ups till your arms fall off! Now move I want thirty laps of the course! " shadow orders.

I just manage to get out "yes master!" Before I go to join the others on the track, but shadow grabs my arm he pulls me back over to him and whispers.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to treat you the same as everyone else so you will be ready."

"I understand master" I say. Shadow smiles and gives me a light kiss on my forehead before letting me go. As I walk away shadow yells.

"Hay newbie! I don't suppose you've seen your brother and sky today? They were supposed to be here by now" my mind flashes back to the incident in the hallway.

"No master, I can't say I have" I yell back. Shadow nods and stops to write something on his clip board while I head to the starting line.

{!~&~!}

My lungs feel like there on fire, but whatever I do I can't stop. I can't give up. I wanted this chance to show shadow what I can do. If I give up now I may never win his affection! But the thought provided little comfort as I run. My legs hurt from the constant exercise. My team mates were long finished and had already left. I was so slow...

"Come on silver your almost done!" shadow reassures. Almost done? Yha right! I'm not even half way yet. I look up as sky passes me for the fifth time and gives me a reassuring smile. My brother is not far behind. Sky and Zachery were being kept late like me, but they are doing extra laps for being late. While I'm still finishing up today's practice laps. Eventually I finish. As I cross the line I feel my legs give out and I allow myself to slump tiredly to the floor.

Warm black furred arms snake around my midsection and pull me up. I find myself looking up at the worried face of my master.

"Silver are you ok?" shadow asked fearfully.

"Yha...I'm just so... so tired..." I say exhaustedly. Shadow rolls his eyes.

"You're a drama queen" he smirks. But he picks me up anyway. I cuddle into his chest. "Mumm... you're all sweaty too. Looks like I'm going to have to give you a nice hot bath." Shadow observes.

"Can I have bubbles? I ask. Giving him my cute face.

"You can have more than bubbles" shadow growled leaning down for a kiss.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" shadow and I look up to see my brother. "If you don't mind leader I'm done my laps and I'd like to split before you two start screwing each other." shadow growls and stands up.

"Very well but I expect you to be on time tomorrow." He warns

"Whatever, see yha leader" Zachary says taking his bag and leaving with sky. I can't help but wonder what they're going to do once they're on their own. Probably not as much as shadow's going to do to me one he gets me alone. Shadow grabs my bag and pulled it over his shoulder. As he carries's me out I snuggled back into his muscular chest setting off a soft warm tingle in my stomach.

Oh shadow~! If you only knew how much I love you. I don't know how, and I don't know why. All things considering I should hate you. You imprisoned me, raped me, made me your slave but despite all that I still care for you. The way you make me feel loved, special, needed. Every time you make me yours I always beg and plead for more. I won't give up shadow, I won't! I'm going to go on this mission with you and me going to prove myself worthy of your love. I don't care how much my legs ache or how tired I become. I'm going to train just as hard as everyone else and get better, for you.

The fatigue from my work out and rhythm of shadow's even steps on the cold concrete floor was slowly causing my awareness to subside. Slowly but surely the world fades away.

"Master~!" I sigh as I softly slip into oblivion. I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I lay back against the pillows stacked at the head of shadow's bed. I'm watching my master triple check that everything is ready for tomorrow. He's so nervous, but then again he is the only one who understands what's at stake here. My feelings are comparatively calm which is strange because I'm the one who's usually stressing about stuff. I carefully slip out of the bed and go over to him. Shadow barely notices my movement he is too busy rifling through the bags. I wrap my arms round his middle and nuzzle into his back.

"You're so tense master. You need to relax... maybe I can do something to help you calm down?" I tempt

"Silver… we need to get ready…" shadow mutters "here try this on" he adds passing me a long black bodysuit.

I'm not used to him resisting my come-ons I frown but do as he says walking back to the bed. Shadow begins to rifle around in the bags again. I bite my lip he really needs to calm down. Holding up the black one piece I get an idea. I pull my legs up on the bed and begin to undo the buttons on my lose shirt. Shadow's red eyes flit up to me I feel them moving over the bit of exposed chest before going back to his bag.

Satisfied by this small gesture I knew I could get more the shirt falls off my shoulders and I toss it aside. My pants are next. In order to milk this for all it was worth I turn over onto my stomach and come up on all fours. My butt facing ware shadow was still attempting to do his work. I lean over forward keeping myself up with my elbows. My hands unzipping my pants ever so slowly. Shadow's ears twitch. His eyes remain focused down. I try sliding my pants down so only my underwear covers my hips. Still no movement from shadow.

I try stretching out a bit more, so my legs hang over the edge. Still nothing. I wag my tail and give shadow a pout. Trying to look as cute as possible. No reaction.

Then shadow looks up. "Nice try silver but you're not a little pup anymore now put it on." He instructs.

I sigh, a little upset that I didn't have the ability to persuade him. I unzip the long zipper on the bodysuit and slide into it. It moves easily and fits well. It's a lot easier to get on than a pair of fishnet leggings (which I have worn before on shadow's request) despite being just as tight. After a bit I pull up the zipper and stand in front of shadow.

"See shadow, it fits just like it did yesterday. It didn't miraculously shrink" I jibe before Turning on my heal. But I don't get a step away from shadow before a hand grips my butt firmly through the thin jumpsuit. An involuntary squeak passes my lips. I turn round to shadow.

"I know I just wanted to see how cute your butt looks in It." shadow smirks. I can't help a grin looks like I did get to him. The hand holding my butt slides around my hips shadow pulls my form into his. I didn't notice it before but we are almost the same height now.

"How old are you?" shadow asked as if he didn't know.

"Nineteen" I answer.

We met when you were fifteen right?

"Fifteen and a half" I smile.

"So that's almost four years now… and you never got any less cute over all that time." He smiles. Giving me a tight hug.

"Not that cute though I wasn't able to turn you on..." I sigh

"Really? Shadow asks pulling my hips closer to his. I feel a large lump in his pants poke into my behind. Grin wildly glad my show was not put to waist.

I turn around and kiss shadow on the mouth quickly baiting him. I pull back. My tail wagging wildly.

As I expected him to. Shadow walks forward and makes a grab for me trying to reclaim his property. I move away faster. Shadow frowns but he's getting into the game. He eyes me for a second before making another lunge. Faking left, I start moving not fooled by the trick.

This was a game me and shadow played a lot when he was training me. I had gotten quite good at it.

I stayed one step ahead of shadow as he chased me over the furniture. I ducked under a table giggling wildly. Shadow was thinking now however. He jumped over the table and made it to the other side before me. I back pedaled. Clawing at the carpet managing to change directions and go back the way I came.

I shot out from under the table shadow growled and was hot on my heals. I jumped the bed and landed on the couch shadow pursued me landing on the same sofa. My eyes flash over his then I was gone. We went like that around the room over and over. Shadow becoming more animal like as he began to pant heavily. I was almost out of breath as well but I was laughing wildly. So far operation loosen up shadow was going well.

Duck, jump, watch the coffee table! Then I saw the foot of the bed I jumped up on it and look back at shadow. He stopped and we looked at each other.

"Your fast" shadow managed to pant. "Like a bunny"

I grinned and put two fingers behind my head to look like bunny ears to add to the effect. Shadow took a few steps closer walking slowly. Like one trying not to spook a timid animal.

Suddenly shadow pounced on me this time I wasn't quick enough. His heavy body landed on mine. His hands somehow found my wrists in the confusion of body parts and limps. His hips settled over mine. I stopped wiggling and looked up.

"But even the fast bunny can be caught by the clever fox" shadow grinned. Leaning down to take a sultry kiss from my lips. It's cut short however. Shadow rolls off me. Confused I sit up. I was sure that I had him that time. I sit up and look down at him his arms are crossed over his chest his eyes shut tight. I lean down to his face.

"Shadow?" I ask. His eyelids slide up. He reaches out a hand. It cups the side of my face his eye meet mine. I can see the sadness in him.

"What's wrong?' I ask gently.

"I'm wondering if after tomorrow…. will I still have this cute bunny by my side" shadow murmurs despondently

"Of course you will! I would never leave you…" I insist wondering where he was coming up with this.

"I know that Silv but what if you were taken from me?" shadow explains. My hands ball into fists why was he bringing all this up?

"I wouldn't let them shadow, never! You trained me well! I'm fast now. I know how to carry a gun. No one would come close" I persist.

"Could they? You've improved lots silver but your no ninja. Are you sure you won't stay here where your safe?" shadow implored. Not this, why must he do this to me? Something snaps. I push shadow's hand away. My mouth starts moving as words flow out.

"That's not fair shadow! You go on and on about you losing me. How do you think I feel? What if it's you who is taken away from me! You're not indestructible shadow if I stayed here and you never came home…." My voice cracks. My cheeks are wet, when had I started crying?

I turn away from shadow. My hands holding my abdomen tightly. Unbidden a few sobs shake my chest. I hold them back. A warm hand rests on my back. I ignore it my eyes closed tightly. A second one joins it then a warm furry body is pressed against mine. Arms enclose my body.

"Silver?" shadow asks coolly. I don't answer or make any confirmation that I heard him.

"I'm sorry love that was selfish of me… your right this is something we need to do together. It's just I don't want to lose you" shadow apologised. His words moved me.

I stay still however. Not wanting to give in just yet. Shadow nuzzles into the back of my neck.

"Would it make you feel better if I showed you how much I care for you?" Shadow asked. Before tilting his head into my neck and licking the sensitive flesh. My head leaned back instinctually. Shadow pulled my body closer to his.

Shadow's teeth then bit into my neck. I moaned softly. His fingers found the zipper on the fount of my bodysuit. A long zipping noise ensued. Shadow's arms tightened as he pulled me toward the middle of the bed laying my body out in his desired pose. I did nothing to resist. It felt good to give up like this. To just let shadow have whatever he can take.

My arms are above my head my legs held open slightly. The bodysuit was still on me but the zipper was undone all the way. It looked like I was wounded. The strip of white fur from my chin to my hips a formed long slit like I had been cut open.

Shadow's hand slid under the black fabric. It moved over my chest. My eyes were still closed. The hand was drawn back.

The black bodysuit was peeled off slowly. First my shoulders then off my legs. It made a soft thump as it fell off the bed. My eyes open to look up at shadow. Shadow frowns and his hand moved up to my face. He closed my eyes with a movement of his hand.

"Keep them closed" shadow instructs.

I obey. Shadow's hands find my underwear. I shiver slightly trying to hold still. Fighting the vulnerable feeling of nudity. Soft licks down my chest. Shadow's hot breath on the saliva covered flesh. A sound that could only be described as a mule passed my lips.

Shadows worked his way down till…

My back arched. Oh god… shadow… I moaned louder. It was hot! Really hot, and wet.... Every flit of his tongue was driving me mad. My limps twitched and the muscles in my legs clenched. Shadow's hand stroked my stomach lightly. I think he may have sied something but it was muffed.

My eyes rolled back I'm my head. Stars flashing behind my eyes. Shadow hummed softly lifting his head back up.

My lips opined to say something but shadow met them with his own. His hand moved down once more. I whimpered a familiar feeling trickling up my spine. I focus on the ceiling as I let shadow in.

My legs are held up and apart. I see my toes framed against the ceiling. That's it shadow I think to myself. I don't want to think anymore. Make the pain go away just like you always do.

Ahhhhh~

Shadow….. I kiss him on the lips as we cuddled together in the warmth of afterglow. Snuggled under shadow's heavy blankets Shadow gazes off into the distance as if was thinking.

"Silver?" He asked

"Yha?" I reply snuggling into him

"Just before the end…..You called me master" shadow stated. I blinked, had I?

"But that's what I always call you" I say not sure what he's getting at.

"You aren't only with me because you still feel that I own you... do you?" shadow posed

"But you do own me" I stated. Shadow's eye darted away. He suddenly looked ashamed. I decide to remake my answer. "Although it's not the only reason." Shadow's face doesn't change but one of his ears perks up "we have much more than that shadow! I only feel safe when I with you..." I admit

I try to add more but shadow hug me tightly.

"Shhh... your right silver I don't know what I was thinking" shadow whispers into my ear. I shut my mouth and hug back.

I think we fell asleep like that cuddle together. Our last peaceful night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake to a gentle stroking on my back. I turn round. Shadow's reassuring gaze meets mine. He places a finger to his lips and hands me the bodysuit that had been discarded the night before. I slip into it for the last time. Shadow is already suited up. His outfit looks almost exactly like mine but he's has a thick Kevlar chest padding. Just now I Notice a new addition. Metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. This extra armour was mandatory since his job in the team included fighting off the enemy soldiers. In contrast mine was light and flexible. That was because my job was to stay hidden, get into small spaces, and pick locks. Strength vs. stealth. We would need both and a lot more if the mission was to succeed.

I move off the bed my feet digging into the warm carpet before I encased them in black shoes. Shadow hands me a small bag and I place it over my shoulders. Not a word passes either of our lips but as shadow leans in for a kiss his tongue passes mine. This time the kiss is prolonged. As if were both trying to hold off dreading what was next.

In time the need to leave became pressing. Shadow's comforting form was removed from mine. He stood up. I struggled to my feet and stood by his side. Shadow's hand suddenly moved up and trapped my chin between his thumb and index fingers.

He stared at me for five long moments before releasing me and walking out. I watched him go for a bit till I realised I was supposed to go with him. A few quick steps and I was back at his side. The long hallway stretched out in front of us seemingly endless. The silence was nearly deafening. Only the clicking of shadow's outfit as he walked reminded me that I still had the ability to detect sound.

"Silver…" shadow murmured. Keen to have a distraction from the cold hand of dread I focus on shadow. Nodding to make sure he knew I was listening.

"Hay bro!" a hand clamps down oh my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my bodysuit. I lift up my hand and counter the grab slamming my hand into the offending wrist. I turn round to face the attacker. To my surprise Zachary is standing behind me. Where had he come from?

"What the hell man!" he growled holding his injured hand. Behind him sky was covering her mouth with her hand trying not to giggle.

"Your brother is right behind you…" shadow finished lamely.

"Sorry zack…" I apologize. "I'm kinda on edge today"

"As you should be silver." Shadow confirms "By the way nice technique, but hit harder next time. You want to try to break the hand. That way your opponent will be weakened when you confront him."

Zachary's eyes open as he makes a mental note to never do that again. Sky shakes her head sending her glossy white hair flying. Shadow takes note of this with a frown.

"Make sure you tie that mess up. I don't want our mission to fail because you couldn't see where you were shooting when your hair got in your eyes." Shadow snapped.

Sky's grin melted faster than a snowball in hell. Her eye brows dropped and her lips formed an irate grimace. She would have given shadow a heated rebuttal but Zachary scooped the furious fox into his arms.

"Take it easy honey, shadow's just trying to keep us alive" he explained. Sky growled but seemed to calm down a bit. She took a long breath and regained her stature. However she did mutter "my hair is not a mess"

"I know babe" Zachary answered stroking it lightly to assure her of that fact.

My eyes go back to shadow, who had been watching with disinterest. His look of cynicism did not change one bit.

"Make sure you keep that temper in check to" he added taking my hand and pulling me along. I turned around just after getting a good look at my enraged best friend who was doing the exact opposite of what shadow had suggested.

(.)

As I walk by shadow's side into the boardroom the noise level increases to a tumultuous mix of voices. We were to have one regroup before we headed out. The groups were all huddled together. It struck me how uniform we looked all in similar bodysuits. I noticed that shadow's was the only one to include the metal cuffs. Sky and Zachary who were still behind us stepped up to join the rest of team alpha.

As I glanced over the room occupants I noticed a few familiar people. Almost gasping in surprise I tugged on shadow's sleeve. Shadow isn't that knuckles? I say pointing to the red echidna sitting on the edge of the council table. Shadow didn't even look up. "yha, he was one our undercover agents. His job is helping team Epsilon infiltrate the military facilities that rouge's father owns. An old unanswered question I had almost forgotten about shows up in my mind."

"So that's why he knew about the Surveillance equipment?" I wonder remembering that odd night that happened nearly four years ago.

"I had it put in when I built the place for my dear wife. Turns out it was never needed." Shadow explains. I was about to ask why it wasn't needed when a fair female hand tapped my master on the shoulder. Shadow turns round to face the bat behind him.

"Good afternoon husband. Long time no see." She smirks.

Shadow takes in her outfit. It seems she felt the need to add to it. Hers was strangely missing sleeves. It also had a large heart on the front that cupped her voluptuous breasts. All topped off by with gloves and high heal boots.

"You just couldn't leave the outfit alone could you?" Shadow grimaced.

"Well hello to you to. And yes I did! That old one was so boring." Rouge frowned

"Yha but this one is to eye catching. This is a military strike not a fashion show." Shadow informed her.

"Well someone has to see me first for it to be eye catching. I'm too good for that" she counters. Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes.

"By the way, after this is all over and the aristocracy is removed... I want a divorce." She includes.

"If the aristocracy falls tonight consider our marriage null and void." Shadow agrees directing her away.

It strikes me how cool they are whilst agreeing to get divorced. But it was an arranged marriage... Rouge throws up her hands not caring to deal with an irritable shadow. She walks over to knuckles who seems pleased by her appearance. I look on as he plants a long kiss on her lips.

Shadow motions the rest of our team over. We huddle together and shadow slips into a state of control.

"From this second on we will refer to each other by code names only." He instructs. We all answer with a nod. We had all picked our own codenames. Well all but me. Shadow chose mine.

"Let's go over the plan one last time" shadow begins. This must have been the hundredth time we had gone over it. I sighed loudly.

"Is something the matter bunny?" shadow asked using my codename. I blusheed and nodded no. I had liked the name before but after last night… it just made me think of dirty things. Shadow goes on.

Unintentionally I block shadow out and retreat back into the catacombs of my mind.

Look at us. A bunch of misfits. Most under the age of twenty. Plotting to destroy a hundred year old aristocracy. Just a bunch of rebels and some insanely dangerous bombs. They had armies thousands strong, tactical nuclear warheads, fortified walls and exact security systems.

What chance do we have? But even as I struggle to tell myself there is no prospect the little bird of hope starts whispering in my ear. Telling me we can win. We can set things right. Silly hope, damn hope! I find I can give up. At least not when shadow is leading the way. How stoic he looks. He believes in this...in us... and I can't help believing in it to.

I look over to my old friend, then to my brother. This is what I'm fighting for. Throughout my youth all my contacts had been severed by the cruel hand of the aristocracy. First my family then my friends. I was lucky to have had a one of a kind master. What would my life have been like if he didn't adopt me? What life was for the rest of the enslaved masses! We were born raised and killed like animals in order to make the rich richer.

My eyes gleam with renewed vigour tonight would be the end. One way or the other.

"Were moving out now so if you have anything else you need to do. Do it now." shadow finishes. No one moves. I see Zachary bite his lip. Shadow's eyes connect to his and he nods to my brother. Zachary stands up and takes sky's hand. leading her a few steps away from the group.

Most of team alpha watch them. Sensing something big coming on. Zachary takes both sky's hand in his and looks into her eyes.

"Sky… if we make it through this..." Zachary begins. Holding sky's hands tighter. She looks at him curiously not sure what's coming next. Shadow makes a small movement towards Zachary. His way of saying "get on with it"

"I was wondering if you would consider…" Zachary gulps. Then in one movement he kneels down on one knee and produces a ring box. He flips the lid to reveal a diamond ring.

"Marrying me..." Zachary finishes.

I don't know whose jaw dropped farther mine or sky's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The road ahead of us melts under the wheels of the black van we had all piled into. Shadow was beside me in the driver's seat. His hands clutching the wheel resolutely. I took the liberty of looking into the backseat where the others are sitting. The van's inside had been gutted for storage space. Guns, knives and other tools hung from the walls. The others were all sitting on the floor of the van.

Sky was leaning against the back of my seat, talking excitedly to one of the other female team members. They were talking about whether or not she should go with a strapless or halter top wedding dress.

Zachary was all the way across the van. He was sitting with a heavyset wolf talking about the same subject. Well the wedding, not what dress to choose. It struck me that they weren't talking to each other about it... but then what did I know about weddings?

I looked up at my own stoic lover. An idea passes over my mind. What would it be like if we got married? No… that's not happening… the idea is almost laughable. However Shadow was getting a divorce… Shadow seems to be sensing the gears turning in my head. His eyes dart over to me for a second before looking back at the road. His lips open but it seems he thought better of it. He just licks his lips and closed them again.

To try to take my mind off that subject I look back into the depths of the van. I notice one of my team mates. He's sitting in the middle of the van's floor in the lotus position. I recognise him as the strange chameleon that never talked to the rest of the team unless mandatory. Shadow told me his name is Espio.

Shadow was right before about me not being a ninja. This guy however was. Not only that but he was also my partner for this mission.

We were in charge of placing the bomb whilst Shadow and company made as big a distraction as possible. I remember Espio complaining bitterly about having to take me with him. Until Shadow had informed him that he would need my powers in order to place the bomb. Not to mention unlocking any doors that got in our way.

Shadow veered right suddenly. Throwing the majority of the van's occupants to the wall. Sky was ripped from her happy chattering. She and the brown furred hedgehog she was talking too ended up in a pile against the hard barrier.

A general groaning came from the slightly injured team members. Shadow's facial expression didn't budge. He's been like that a lot lately. I decide that putting on my seatbelt would be extremely beneficial.

I strap in and lean back to ask the others if they are ok. Sky is rubbing a bruise on her head but gives me a thumbs up and a half hearted smile. Her friend looks a little beaten down however. I only remember her codename… I think she was Beehive.

Zachary ended up under the bulky wolf he had been talking to. I tried not to giggle at his expense. He attempted to push the wolf off of himself. Then I scold myself. Even though I didn't say it out loud it might be better if I switched to codenames.

I smile apologetically at Zachary- no, I mean crossbow. Brimstone finally realised he was on the poor hedgehog. He stood up and helped my brother to his feet. Crossbow flicked his head and began to straighten out his quills trying to regain some dignity. Then his eyes found his bedraggled fiancée he stepped over to her to check on her well being.

Almost everyone in the van was jostled by the turn. All but Espio who despite being in the middle stayed as still as a rock. I correct my thinking switching to calling him by his code name: Hilltop. I unstrapped myself and crawl back over the armrest. I walk up to him and sit down in front of him. I don't make any noise fearful of interrupting his thoughts.

Unexpectedly his eyes fly open and they focus on me. A moment of silence passes. Both of us expecting the other to say something. Finally Hilltop takes the initiative and asks

"What do you want?"

"Nothing…." I excuse then a better answer comes to mind. "That is, I was wondering... what are you doing?"

Hilltop raised an eye brow and closed his eyes once more. "I'm meditating" he replies. Not bothering to look at me. I frown not used to talking to someone with his eyes closed. I feel for a second like I should leave it at that. However I remain determined.

"What's meditating?" I enquire. Although I already knew something of the practice. I determined that acting as if I didn't would make Hilltop more likely to show me how to do it.

True to my prediction he lowered his hands and opened his eyes. "It's a kind of relaxation. Would you like me to show you?" he offered.

I nodded excitedly. He seemed to appreciate the interest. He showed me how to cross my legs in that seemingly uncomfortable way. He explained that the idea of meditation was to sit still and keep your mind blank.

It wasn't long before I was sitting across from him. Gazing into the blackness of my empty mind. Hilltop was right about the relaxing part. A second ago my mind was turning with ideas, feelings, and stress. Now I only feel my body. The beating of my heart. The steady rise and fall of my chest.

Now with the distractions removed I can feel every bump in the road we pass over. I find that I can compensate for all the movements and keep my perfect balance.

The ability is really tested when Shadow suddenly slams down on the brake. Everyone is thrown forward besides me and hilltop. We simply adjust ourselves to compensate for the sudden stop. However I'm new to this so I lose my balance at the very end and topple over onto my back. Hilltop grins and shakes his head.

"Nice try bunny" he offers getting up gracefully.


End file.
